Into Darkness with Evanna X
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: When a strange girl of unknown origin is brought to the attention of Starfleet when she tries to read a classified file of one John Harrison, a file that was laid dormant for six years, Kirk and Spock are brought in to apprehend her and bring her to Starfleet HQ, but what would a fourteen year old orphan want with the file of a cold hearted genetically altered superhuman?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I'm not exactly the most educated Trekky, so be kind and I don't own Kirk, Spock or anybody else from Star Trek into darkness, also some major spoiler's for the new Star Trek film. I changed the girls name from Zahra to Evanna

I just own Evanna X.

Evanna X ran through the halls of the Cochrane building, she looked behind her, the blonde haired man and the half Vulcan ran after her, she didn't know why they were chasing her, but she knew it wasn't to just say hello. Evanna ran into the oversized lobby to find it packed with guards holding laser pistols, the red lights all pointed at her chest, the two men reached her the Vulcan just stared at her with hate, the blonde didn't exactly look like he liked her either but he still told the guards to lower their weapons. They two walked forward towards her, the Vulcan hit her and she didn't feel it she just looked at the man. The two looked at each other worried; the blonde took something from his back pocket and stuck it in her neck and pushed the button down releasing a sedative into her bloodstream, Evanna felt dazed and confused, she fell to her knees, they slapped heavy manacles on her wrists, the metal bit her skin and burned when she tried to moved her wrist's too fast or too hard

"What did I do?" she mumbled to the blonde who kneeled next to her, the pair pulled her to her feet.

"Nothing, it's what you may do" he said softly Evanna looked confused

_Two _days_ earlier _

Kirk and Spock walked down the hall leading towards the conference room

"Why were we called to such an urgent meeting at such short notice, remember last time? The last was about something bad, very bad, this must be just as bad" said Spock, Kirk shuddered remembering the time he had died and had lost a lot of good people from the enterprise.

"I hope it not one of those missions" but Kirk had a feeling it was.

The Star fleet officials and Captains sat at a large circular table looking at the new head of star fleet, Captain Fleetwood

"As some of you may know, six years ago a serious threat imposed upon Star Fleet, This is in the form of John Harrison or Khan, the threat was avoided by freezing Harrison and sending him back to where he came from, not without the expense of a loss of lives and casualties" Kirk looked down, the memories running through his head of the said event that had occurred those years ago.

"A new threat has arisen and the threat has a connection to Harrison" The Captain pressed a button and a picture of a young girl with dark brown hair, high cheekbones and blue piercing eyes Kirk and Spock remembered too well was brought up on the big glass screen behind him.

"This girl" some people that knew of Khan or saw him eyes widen

"Her name is Evanna X" Carol Marcus put her hand up

"Yes?"

"Isn't X the surname we use for unidentified children and of unknown heritage?"

"Yes"

"Then how do we she has anything to do with Khan" asked Kirk without putting his hand up, Fleetwood turned and looked at him

"Her blood was crossed reference with Harrison's blood and it was an 85% match, we need her brought in immediately and disposed of"

"What did the girl do?" Spock asked

"Nothing, she turned fourteen two days ago and at fourteen orphans are thrown out of the system into the big bad world, and at fourteen they can access files about their heritage, but an alert was attached to Harrison's file that set off a warning to Star Fleet if somebody tried to access his file, the warning also snaps a picture of whom ever was trying to read the file"

"How come we're just hearing about her now?"

"Because she gave blood to find her heritage records and Harrison's blood type popped up. FH, a new blood type and Harrison was the only person to have the blood type and it was coded into the girl's genetic coding, also about how much the gene appeared, because of the genetically altered blood"

"Does Harrison know about the girl?"

"We don't think so, even if he did, there's nothing he can do about it now. Kirk, Spock, It's your job to find the girl and bring her here to be dealt with, Dismissed"

Present day

McCoy looked through the walls of the glass room that held Zahra, the girl was truly remarkable, she was quick, smart and cold like Harrison but still had an innocent and childlike air to her.

Carol Marcus walked up to McCoy and looked through the glass at the girl. The girl couldn't see them but they could see her.

"Truly remarkable, isn't she?" said Marcus

"Yes, she portrays a likeness to Khan but is human and compassionate; her blood also has the same ability as Khan's"

"What do you think they're going to do to her?"

"Do what the head said. Dispose of her"

"But that's not fair!" said Marcus as she looked at McCoy

"Life's not fair"

"We have to do something!"

McCoy turned and looked at Marcus who stared back at him

"How about we let Kirk and Spock talk to her and then we talk to them about the situation and then how to proceed" Marcus nodded

Kirk and Spock entered the bright room, Evanna sat on a hard plastic chair in the center of the room, she looked up at them as they entered.

"Hello I'm Captain James T Kirk and this is Mr Spock"

The girl just stared at them

"I'm Evanna X, but you already know that"

"You will be kept here in till all are questions are answered" said Spock

"Do you know why you're here?" said Kirk gently, she looked at her shoes and then looked up at Kirk

"It's about my father, John Harrison"


	2. Chapter 2

Note: The Unstable metreon isotopes are radioactive bombs that can destroy everything.I changed her name to Evanna

Evanna lay on the hard cot, she tried to sleep but she couldn't close her eyes for more than a second because she was scared, yes Evanna X was scared. Scared. Evanna hit her forehead with her fist; Evanna sat up and walked to the wall. On the other side of the wall.

Carol Marcus and Uhura stood there and looked at the girl

"She seems so scared" said Uhura

"That because she is, she just wanted to find out who her parents are and then she gets dragged to Starfleet and put on trial, she didn't do anything wrong, children shouldn't be blamed for their parents crime's" replied Marcus, Uhura nodded

"Let's get this over with" sighed Marcus as the two entered the glass room, Evanna looked up as they entered, Marcus stopped when she saw the girl, when she looked at her eyes she remembered the pain and hate that she had felt those six years ago, she swallowed and proceed to sit in front of the girl, Marcus sat down and Uhura stood next to her

"Hello, my name is Carol Marcus and this Uhura" the girl stared at them

"We are going to take some blood" Marcus took a needle from her breast pocket, the girl backed away to the edge of the bed, Uhura held her hands up to reassure the girl

"We just have to take a test; do you know what your blood does?"

Evanna shook her head

"Your blood can cure any disease; it can even bring people back to life!" The girls eyes widened, she slowly moved back to where she was, she held her arm out

"Just do it" she said, Marcus jabbed the needle into the girls arm, she quickly drew blood from the vein, she removed the needle and held a cotton bud to the cut

"What did my father do?" she asked Marcus

"He….. He did some crimes, he did some very bad things" said Uhura as Marcus put a white plaster on the cut

"What kind of crimes?"

"He killed a lot of people and tried to destroyed San Francisco and he destroyed the last HQ in London" the girl froze, she was obviously terrified about hearing what her biological father did.

"Where is he?" she whispered

"He was frozen and was put back in the cryogenic pod he came from, he won't be able to hurt you or come near you" Marcus stood up, she headed for the door, Uhura passed Evanna some standard issue Starfleet clothes, Uhura walked from the room turning the light off after her.

Evanna changed her clothes and laid back on the bed, she tried to shape the pillow, when she closed her eyes she saw the picture of Harrison; the man did look like her.

"That's_ not something to be_ _proud of"_ she reminded herself as she drifted off.

Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Marcus and McCoy sat at a table in a bar discussing the day's events

"So what was she like?" McCoy asked Kirk and Spock

"She was like him but she was different in a way, she was compassionate and honestly, she just wanted to know where she came from" replied Kirk

"Why is she being seen as a threat? She's a fourteen year old orphan, for God's sake, I know why Khan was seen as a threat and he was a bloody manic!" said McCoy

"They think her mind works the same way as his, the fact is it doesn't"

It was pitch black, Evanna gracefully hopped to her feet, she slipped over to the door, Evanna typed in the sequence that she saw Marcus type earlier that day, the door clicked open; she slipped out of the room, a guard stood in front of her, his back to her. Evanna quickly knocked the man out and preceded down the hall, she heard shouts behind her. She began sprinting, she heard footsteps advancing on her, and she reached the Starfleet lobby, guards streamed into the room through a door. Evanna looked around frantically, the only way to exit the building was the front door, but that would take too long to open. Evanna realized the walls were made of glass. Perfect. Evanna took a running start and threw herself through one of the glass walls of Starfleet, she ran away as fast as her legs could carry her, she disappearing into the night.

The Romulan high council sat in high backed chairs in a circle they stared down at the Romulan, Tuy, he was in charge of keeping an eye on Khan's file.

"What have you found?" asked one of the council officials

"Somebody tried to access Khan's file, that somebody was taken into Starfleet and we have reason to believe Khan is also being held there in his cryogenic pod" the high officials smiled

"We have found him… Let the war begin"

The Romulan that was disguised as a Starfleet recruit made his way swiftly along the halls of Starfleet, he reached the door of the room that stored the cryogenic pods, he quickly typed in the override password, the door slid over revealing rows upon rows of cryogenic pods, the Romulan quickly made his way to the end where Khan's pod was, after a few minutes Khan's pod was activated and he began defrosting. An loud alarm set off somewhere in the building, the Romulan left the room and began walking swiftly to the entrance of the building

"Freeze!" yelled a guard, the Romulan looked up, the whole lobby was packed to the brim with guards holding lasers, the Romulan smiled, he flipped his coat open to reveal a unstable metreon isotope was strapped to his body, a few guards gasped, one guard reacted quickly by shooting the Romulan, the bomb squad came and disarmed the bomb. They thought they were safe. How wrong they we're. Somewhere in the building Khan's eyes opened.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This is a short chapter, but it's full of very important plot twisters, oh and in case you didn't see what I said on the chapters, I changed Zahra's name to Evanna, enjoy and please review!

Khan's eyes shot open

_Who unfroze me?_ He thought, he opened the door of his pod and stepped out, he looked around him.

"All my people" he whispered, Khan stepped forward to the closest pod, the person inside was male, but Khan couldn't see his face through the frost. Khan laughed like a mad man, he began defrosting his crew.

"Rise my People!" the doors to the other pods flew open and seventy-two genetically altered super humans awoke and stepped out of their pods, prepared to destroy the world.

Evanna awoke stiff, bruised, cut and bloody, she sat up on the headstone she had slept on, she picked some pieces of glass from her cuts and then she looked in the direction of Starfleet HQ. Smoke rose above the trees. Evanna went pale; she leaped from the headstone and ran off.

McCoy stood to the side watching the chaos. They wore awoken. McCoy heard running footsteps; he turned but was shoved to the ground by Evanna who ran to the building of Starfleet, she grabbed a large hand-held laser from a fallen guard and began shooting the super humans around her, the crew of the Enterprise stood shocked at the act of courage by such a young girl, she was killing her own kind.

"Oh my dear lord" muttered Scotty, Khan stepped out of the burning building, he stared at the girl that was killing his crew, he looked very angry. Very, very angry. Khan stepped in front of the girl, she stood her ground, looking him straight in the eye and he then grabbed her throat and lifted her off her feet. A spy or an enemy he thought. The man dropped her, Evanna fell to her ground, she had blacked out due to lack of air, the crew could nearly see the cogs in Khan's head moving, he picked the girl up and slung her over his shoulder, Kirk ran to save the girl, but the dark haired man took a Taser from his pocket and pointed it at Kirk and fired. Kirk landed a few feet away from where he was standing, knocked out. Khan Teleported, along with Evanna and the remainder of his crew.

The crew of the enterprise sat in one of the unused conference rooms

"The wee turncoat!" said Scotty

"I can't believe a fourteen year old girl broke into a top secret room and defrosted her father and his minions!" said Kirk, who had awoken an hour ago and held an icepack to his head.

"We have to find them; she and he were in on this all the time!"

"Last time he went to the Klingon home planet, Kronos, but he won't go there a second time" said Spock, the others nodded and they all get up and left the room

"Okay know we have reason to believe they spread out and are in different planets, I think we should focus on destroying the main planet, the one Khan and Evanna are on"

Evanna lay on a bed sedated, Khan was steering the shuttle to some god forsaken planet with very little life or none at all. Evanna tried to move but when she did a burning pain went from her wrist to her head, judging by the position it was manacles, like the ones she wore at Starfleet expect this hurt a lot more. Khan stood and walked to where Evanna lay, he stood there staring at her for a moment.

"Who sent you?" asked Khan

"What….?" Said Evanna actually confused

"Who sent you!? Was it Admiral Marcus's men, or are you a spy?" snarled the man as he began to crush Evanna's right leg.

"I don't know who Admiral Marcus is!" Evanna screamed in pain, Khan ignored her cries and began tightening his grip more, tears streamed down Evanna's face, Khan let go of the young girl's leg and backed away slowly

"I know this nice little planet, it's very warm this time of year, you would have to be creative for you see there is no aquatic life on this planet, no birds nor beasts, I drop back in a couple of months or maybe I won't!" Khan smiled at her, Khan grabbed Evanna ankle and dragged her to the airlock. "Live long in prosper!"


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I would just like to thank ever one who is reading and following this story. Evanna's mum isn't from Greece. Evanna's mum looks like Charlize Threon in Snow White and the Huntsman if you really want to know.

Kirk and Spock stood watching the United Federation of Planets officials argue about the current situation

"I can't just sit here while they argue about who gets the biggest ship and the most ammo, especially when a bloody manic and his apprentice are on the loose!" said Kirk angrily

"I agree whole heartedly Captain" replied Spock calmly; Kirk began to walk back to the area where the rest of the crew were working on finding Khan and his turncoat daughter.

Evanna leaned heavily on the glass door of the airlock, she supported her weight with one hand against the door, she banged the glass weakly with her other, she stood on one of her legs and the leg that Khan had crushed dragged behind her aimlessly

"_How could a man do this?!"_ she thought as she slouched to the ground, her left cheek press up against the glass

Evanna felt weak and very heavy, Khan was taking the air from the room, basically killing her slowly. Tears wet Evanna's eyelashes

"_No, don't cry in front of this man, you have to be strong"_ she thought as she passed out

Kirk and Spock made their way through the rows upon rows of records, in till they found the X's, there were hundreds of children left out in the cold every year, eventually Spock found the right box and pulled it out

"Captain" Kirk walked over and took the box from Spock; he opened the lid to reveal several documents of importance, the blanket Evanna was found wrapped in and then a note from her mother.

"Spock, does this mean anything to you" Kirk passed Spock the note which was laminated to keep it from falling apart

"Divine Wind… No, but I know someone who may" with that Spock and Kirk left the building, the box under Kirk's arm.

"Spock why are we in an old age home!?" hissed Kirk as a group of old dears that passed them, eyed Kirk hungrily.

"Because Sir, the man we are looking for is here" said Spock as he walked into a large area that held a hundred elderly people sitting on chairs staring into space, playing old board game's or trying to totter around on a Zimmer frames. Spock quickly strode over to an elderly Japanese man.

"Hello Mr Sulu Senior, I'm a Mr Spock and this is Captain James T. Kirk" the elderly man looked up at the pair

"Excuse me; are you Lieutenant Sulu's grandfather?"

The man nodded his head slowly

"Sir, I was wondering if you could tell us what you can make of this?" Spock passed the older Sulu the note that was in Evanna's file, the man's eyes widened

"Kamikaze" the man whispered

"Sorry?"

"When I was still working in Starfleet. Kamikaze was my password; Kamikaze is Japanese for Divine Wind, many, many millennium's ago, two Mongol fleets that were under the control Kublai Khan" Spock and Kirk changed a look "tried to take over Japan, but then two winds blew them away, they were called divine wind, which is Kamikaze in Japanese, where did you get this?"

"A girl Starfleet are trying to find, her mother left her this note when she was put up for adoption" the man looked thoughtfully and then his face turned stony

"Persephone Demeter, 14 years ago she was being hounded by Starfleet, she was the lover of a man we were looking for, his name was kept under lock and key, I myself wasn't allowed to know his name"

"His name is Khan" replied Spock

"Or John Harrison" added Kirk

"Anyway, we caught her, she was a month pregnant, we didn't know of course, she escaped and wasn't seen for another year, but she must have seen me type in the code and left it with her daughter, that code can get you into records, but not highly classified, it sets off an alarm if you try accessing a highly classified file"

"That must be how we caught the girl in the first place, that and there was an alert attached to Khan's file"

"Persephone was mad, a genius, but insane, she was obsessed with power, that's what probably what made her go for him, she was demented, we kept her prisoner and asked her questions. We thought she was a part of the plan, knew what they were doing. But no. She didn't know anything, her and the man, Khan as you call him, they went to different planets, they hadn't seen each other in a year and they had planned to meet in a few years to come, when it had died down. Instead of the chaos dying. She did, I made sure that Khan never knew about the child, I kept her a secret by storing her records before anybody could read it" Sulu Senior took a file from the safe next to his chair, he held it out to Spock, the Vulcan flipped the file open to reveal a rap sheet of Persephone Demeter, there was a picture of a pretty woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and full lips. She was stunning, though there was something demented in her eyes.

"She is down for being a Terrisot, what race was she?"

"Human"

"Yep, she was a cuckoo" said Kirk

"I agree" said Spock as he read the of the file, then he looked from the file, he had just realized something

"What?" asked Kirk urgently.

"If Ms Demeter was human, that means Evanna's blood can't bring people back to life, also her blood doesn't heal as quickly as Khan's"

"So she can die easier"

"Don't kill the girl!" gasped the old man

"She's in cahoots with her super dad!" exclaimed Kirk.

"Relax Mr Sulu; we have no hope in harming the girl, just bringing her to justice"

"Let's sleep on it" suggested Kirk

This of course left Spock and Kirk a lot to think about


	5. Chapter 5

_Dedication: __I dedicate this story and all the other ones that I have written and all the ones to come to my Father, Sam, thank you for staying up to the crack of dawn with me, helping me write them and if it wasn't for you none of these stories would have been written. Thank you for helping me with the research, introducing me to all my favourite shows including Star Trek. To the man who only watched a snippet of Star Trek into darkness because of my major crush on Benedict Cumberbatch and then exclaimed how big Chris Pinewood's head is and the man you called me a Vulcan as a baby._

_Author's Note: __I would like to say thank you to Athena11231, banana lollypop, Jadareen, regin, . , Sandrax, baiters08, evermore276 and glowing bookworm and CaptainoftheUSSTardis and theluckyturtle. Thank you for following this story and big thanks to _yarnell15. If it wasn't for you lot, I wouldn't have wrote this chapter and_ Evanna's story would have been lost in eternal space. I am so sorry for not updating it's just, I didn't feel like it and then I got sick and then I really didn't feel like it, I still am but I feel like doing it now so happy out, also if anybody is reading the great game with Sherlock and his daughter, I am sorry, I will update that too. Thanks, Hannah, enjoy :D_

_Sixteen years ago_

Persephone Demeter walked into the large study that was only lit by the dying fire, casting a warm glow in the room.

A ferret looking man sat at the long desk peering into a microscope and carefully weaving the papyrus paper, a tall muscular man stood behind him, a laser pointed to the base of his skull, Khan looked up as his lover walked into the room.

"Ah Persephone, are friend Mr Domini is nearly done" Persephone smiled, her long black dress trailing behind her.

"I'm- I'm done" the man stuttered.

"Can I go home?"

"Like we would let you go home after what you just did, no never" said Persephone as Khan shot the man dead, the man slid to the floor.

Khan removed the paper from under the microscope and examined it in the glow.

"We've done it, we are in control" Persephone smiled as she grabbed Khan's face and kissed him harshly.

_Fourteen years ago_

Persephone held her baby close as she ran, she stopped breathless, she hid in a corner sliding to the ground, and she took the piece of papyrus and tucked it into the folds of the child's blanket.

"Take care of that child, for you see in the folds of that paper is something very important, something that will save the world from a war, a war that will destroy everything, in the folds of that paper is the coordinates to God" Persephone placed the child on the doorstep of the orphanage.

"You will save the world my child, you save a heartless man and help him see the light, you will be the burning light in the darkness, saving us from the impeding destruction and darkness. Live long in prosper and save the world from its faith" with that Persephone disappeared into the darkness.

_Present day…_

Dying. Evanna X was on deaths door step.

Khan walked to the airlock, he squatted down and examined the girl, she was slouched against the glass her cheek pressed against the door.

The girl was inches from death, Khan stood and banged the open button with his fist; the door of the airlock flew open.

The young girl slid forward onto the ground at the man feet. Khan leaned down, picked her up and carried her to the room in which she was originally sedated in and laid her on the bed.

Khan pulled the cover over her lanky slim frame. Khan pulled the oxygen mask from the stand and placed it over the girl's mouth.

After a few moments she could breathe again and her strength was back, she shoved Harrison hard, he fell over. Evanna half ran half hobbled from the room.

"I'm on a bloody spacecraft! I can't leave, or hide" she began panicking, she ran and hobbled as fast as she could down the long corridors.

Khan in the room pulled himself together and stood

"Let the game begin" he muttered as he took off after the young girl.

Evanna ran around the circuit boards, she then came face to face with John Harrison. She tried turn back but he grabbed her arm, she looked back at him, he raised his fist ready to beat her, her face set in a snarl.

Harrison froze when he saw the face; it was a face he had only seen on one person before.

"You remind me of a woman I held dear to me once, a woman that Starfleet murdered in cold blood" Evanna had tears running down her face, Harrison let her go shocked and she fell to the floor, she quickly moved away from the man, fear obvious in her eyes.

"No, it can't be, no, no, no…" The man rubbed his temple obviously confused and lost.

And then a strange thing hit Evanna, a feeling she never thought she would feel. Sympathy and pity. Harrison fell to his knees utterly confused.

Evanna after a moment crawled to the man and stopped in front of him.

Harrison looked up at her and studied her face. Then it hit him.

The shape of her eyes and the way in one look she seemed to reach into his soul and know every wicked deed he had every done.

"Who is your mother?" He whispered, the girl looked down sad.

"I don't know, my surname is X, I'm an orphan" she replied quietly.

"What age are you?"

"Fourteen" Harrison superhuman mind quickly did the math, it did add up, the girl was born after Persephone went into hiding.

"Your mother is… Persephone Demeter… I'm your- I'm your father" Evanna looked the adult straight in the eyes

"I know"


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note:__ Thank you to everybody that followed, reviewed and favourite this story since the last chapter, thanks for reading, . I just made up random numbers for the coordinates._

Evanna sat on the hard cot and looked at her kidnapper; Harrison sat on a chair a fair distance away from the bed, his head in his hands.

"Where are the coordinates?" He asked still not looking at her, Evanna looked and felt very confused

"Who—what?" she stuttered, her father looked up at her.

"The papyrus"

"I don't know"

"Don't lie, Persephone was terrible for that, the coordinates please" he held out his hands, Evanna just looked at him

"Now!" He ordered

"I don't have them"

"GIVE THEM TO ME!" he shouted terrifying Evanna, he turned and tried to contain his rage, he heard Evanna intake a sharp breath, he turned and looked at her again.

"What?"

"Well a note was left with me, it was papyrus I think" Harrison looked eager he rushed over to Evanna and kneeled in front of her.

"Where is it now?" Evanna sighed

"Starfleet has it" Khan thought for a moment and then a smile spread across his face.

"Come with me" Evanna stood and Khan helped her, struggling with his 6'0 and her 5'3. They left the room going to the bridge.

Carol Marcus and Uhura sat in an unused lab, Uhura was looking through the microscope at the papyrus, and she banged the table frustrated.

"I can't make sense of it" she sighed, Marcus walked over and peered at the paper, she smiled

"This is runic code in the folds of the paper, and if I'm right and I think I am, it says…."

Marcus took a pen and began writing on a pad of paper she wrote: 68390

"What is it?"

"Coordinates" smiled Marcus

"To what?" Marcus's smile dropped

"I don't know"

Evanna walked into the lobby of Starfleet, people milled around her, students, teachers and commanders. The room had a green tinge through the sunglasses; Evanna walked to the desk, flicking her dyed blonde hair out if her face.

"Can I help you?" the man behind the desk asked.

"I hope you can" said Evanna as removed her glasses, the guards eyes widened, he moved to the alarm button. But Evanna was quicker, with one hard punch the guard was out cold.

A few people screamed, Evanna turned on her heel and walked to the centre of the room. She let out a few shots with her laser pistol; the laser's breaking the glass roof slightly.

"Everybody on the floor" she yelled, the people froze, not lying on the floor.

"Now!" she shouted, everybody expect one man went to the floor, that man was Captain James T. Kirk.

"Evanna, you already have consorting with a highly dangerous criminal, you don't want to add murder of innocent people and armed robbery."

"I didn't unfreeze him, you can't blame me for wanting to know who my family is!" she screamed pointing the gun at Kirk, he raised his hands.

"I know-"

"He abducted me!" she interrupted him, she shot his arm, he dropped to the ground, Khan had told her if she shot Kirk in a certain place in his arm it wasn't life threating, Evanna tried it out already to make sure. She tried it out of Khan himself.

Khan dropped through the sky light. He landed in a crouch next to Evanna; he stood up and lifted his gun, trailing the crowd. He nodded to Evanna who ran down the hall, it took her five minutes to find the lab Uhura and Marcus was in. The two women looked up when Evanna burst through the door.

"Give me the coordinates" Marcus shook her head; Evanna pointed her laser point at Marcus's chest. Uhura took the paper and handed it to Evanna.

"Don't do this" she begged

"What?"

"Murder"

"You and Ms Marcus said yourself. Children shouldn't be judged by what their parents do, I'm not a murder. Starfleet is"

In the lobby Kirk was able to get up, instead of Evanna standing there it was Khan, rage filled Kirk, he ran forward and was about to tackle the other man, but slowly a gold and orange mist consumed him and then he was gone.

Back in the lab the same thing happened with Evanna, the two women sat down shocked at the event that just occurred.

"We're never going to find them" said Uhura

"I wouldn't say that, I know where they're going next"

"Where?" Marcus held up the pad

"63890" she grinned.

Evanna and Khan arrived back on the ship; Evanna slumped to the ground crying. Khan looked startled at the outburst, he was unsure what to do, the only really human contact was with Persephone and she wasn't exactly the most human person. Evanna looked up at him.

"Really?! You know you're a shit father right?" Khan was about to put a hand on Evanna's shoulder. Evanna wasn't sure if it was rage or hate, but something gave her incredibly strength, whatever it was it gave her the strength to kick her father square in the chest and with enough force to kick him through the wall, she flipped and landed in a crouch. She slowly walked to the wall; Khan lay there out cold, or dead. Evanna wasn't sure if Super humans could die. She nudged him with the top of her boot. No response. Evanna wondered if she would be charged for killing her father. No, she probably is to be given a gold medal, going by his record. Then arrested for robbery and "consorting with an evil villain mastermind." She put a hand in front of his mouth, his breath tickled her hand.

"No medal today then" she sighed; she grabbed his ankle and dragged him to the room she was held in.

"Jesus your heavy" she grunted, she got him next to the bed, she moved him slightly, then got the rough blue blanket and laid it on the ground, she rolled Khan onto it and shoved the pillow roughly under his head.

"There. Sleep tight don't let the regulan bloodworm bite, I wished, you probably live you douche" she muttered as she left the room, locking the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: __Hallo, this chapter has a scene that some readers may find distressing and has a suicide attempt, thanks, Hannah. P.S This entire chapter was written listening to four songs, seven devils, breath of life, howl [all by Florence the machine] and chasing cars [snow patrol] I would recommend to listen to the songs while reading this to get the full effect, but I mostly listened to seven devils and breath of life. And chasing cars through the dream. Thank you to Florence the machine because her songs were my muse through this whole story, thanks._

_In his dream Khan was standing on the roof of Starfleet, the whole city was silent and empty. He looked behind him and came face to face with Persephone, she was smiling, her long pale blonde locks fell down to her waist, she was wearing a flowing loose white dress and had a delicate band of gold leaves around her head. Harrison gasped. He put a hand on her cheek; she closed her eyes and held his hand to her face._

"_Persephone, you're really here" Persephone's eyes opened and looked into his grey blue._

"_I'm not __**really**__ here Khan, you know that" Khan nodded. Persephone moved away from him and walked to the edge, looking out at the city, her back to Harrison. He followed her._

"_It's so peaceful up here isn't it?" she said softly, this Persephone wasn't like the living one, she wasn't demented this woman was sane and calm._

"_Yes, yes it is"_

"_Khan, can I ask something from you?"_

"_Anything"_

"_Take care of Evanna"_

"_I am"_

"_If so you must to wake up" She whispered_

"_Wake up?" He repeated confused._

"_Wake up…"_

Khan awoke in complete darkness; he tried to get up but, something on his arm stopped him, he squinted in the darkness, attached to his wrist and the bed was the manacle's that Evanna had worn earlier, ignoring the burning in his arm he broke the manacle and walked to the door, he was planning on stabbing the lock pad, but when he reached for his pocket knife it wasn't there. He froze.

"Evanna!" He shouted as he banged the door.

Evanna stood in one of the corridors, she heard her father shouting far away. She held the pocket knife to the light, the blade glinted. When she was in the system not many kids had made it to twenty, they couldn't take it, once you hit seven nobody wanted you, nobody had wanted Evanna, when she was eight a woman did come, but when she saw how wild and sharp tongued Evanna was, she ran away fast than you could utter the word adoption.

Evanna lowered the blade, but before she could even prick herself Harrison had tackled her, grabbing her wrist as they sailed into the wall.

"Give me that" grunted Harrison, he removed Evanna's tight grasp around the handle, and he took the knife and threw it down the corridor, the blade disappeared into a corner never to be seen again.

"What were you thinking?!" Evanna was silent for a moment.

"I- I don't care anymore, when all this is over I'm going to jail! I didn't unfreeze you, I swear! I didn't want this. Just a family, is that too hard to ask for?! When I find out whom my parents are, that they're both monsters! I don't know myself anymore, daylight robberies, guns and fighting. It's not me! It makes me think. Am I a monster too?!" She sobbed, Khan wasn't sure what to do, but comforting the girl seemed a good thing to do.

Khan scooped the girl up and held her tight, one of his hands held her head to his shoulder, which was soaking up the tears. After a while she stopped and her breathing became normal and even.

"Thanks…" she mumbled, Khan nodded, they just sat there for a while.

A distressed Romulan walked hastily into the council room, the council officials stood around arguing.

"I have news" the distressed Romulan called Horton said, they looked at him.

"Speak Horton"

"Khan is not attacking, he's looking for something, we are unsure what, but it is taking away his rage, we need to fuel its"

The officials thought for a moment.

"The child, injure it or better kill it, make it look like Starfleet are responsible." The Romulan nodded and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! Sorry about the really long wait, I just had severe writers block, but it's here now! Sorry, another corrupt leader of Starfleet, again, Sorry!**

Admiral Jonathan Fleetwood looked out across the bleak, grey, city**.**

He raised the glass of brandy to his lips, then sighed and placed it down on the table.

Picking up the phone, he called his sectary.

"Jillian, bring it in" he ended the call as Jillian walked in, placing a glass see threw tablet in front of him, she left, shutting the door after her.

Fleetwood began turning the screen on, after a moment a light came on, he typed in the password.

"_Electronic Chip syncing,_ _code red activated" _

Evanna looked through the microscope at the papyrus; a loud pounding suddenly began in the base of her skull.

As if she had no control over her body, she began to spasm.

"Are you done…Evanna?" Khan asked cautiously behind her, the spasms became jerkier and more violent; she fell to the floor, the stool clattering to the ground next to her.

"Evanna?!" Khan demanded, he rushed to her side, lifting her into his arms.

Evanna suddenly stopped, looking up at him blankly, then spoke

"Is this John Harrison or Khan, I am speaking to?" A man's voice spoke through Evanna.

"Yes"

"Surrender and give Starfleet the papyrus, nobody has to get hurt"

"Why?"

"Use Ms X? Because she is the one thing you maybe even care about? And it was the easiest link in the chain, refuse and she dies"

"No" Evanna began shaking harder and quicker.

"Good bye Evanna, do you mind if I call her that? _Evanna_, meaning Peaceful, I do hope her after-life will be like that too" Khan's face changed into a snarl.

"LET HER GO!" he snarled, Evanna's host didn't respond for a moment.

"Good-bye Mr Harrison" Evanna gasped and fell limp. Khan searched her emotionless face for a moment.

She let out a sudden gasp; her eyes flying open, coughing heavily, Khan lifted her into sitting position, she then threw up the contents of her stomach.

Still trembling, Khan lifted her up and walked back to her small room, placing her down on the small cot, he pulled the rough blanket over her.

"I'm sorry…." She mumbled, Khan looked at her confused.

"For what?"

"Being the weakest link in the chain." Khan looked down at his off-spring, she was sweating and pale.

"Are you feeling well?" she shook her head slightly. She then coughed into her hand, opening the fist, she found blood.

Khan's eyes widened, he quickly wiped the blood from her hand.

"I'm failing…" he muttered dumbfounded.

Fleetwood entered his office, shutting the door he walked up to the desk, the swivel turned to face him suddenly; sitting there was Khan, laser in hand.

"Give me the antidote"

"Then give me the papyrus"

"Never"

"Then watch her die"

He stood, pointing the laser directly at the Admirals forehead

"Give it to ME!"

"….No" Khan let out a rattily breath, he hit the Admiral with the butt of the gun, the older man fell to the floor, the world dizzy.

Khan then disappeared.

I lay in the bed; I was sweating, but freezing at the same time, my eyesight blurry and my mind was swimming.

Khan entered, I could not see him clearly, just his shape.

He walked to me, bundling me in blankets, he lifted me up.

Khan walked through the dark street carefully, ducking into the shadows when the drunks and night people of the city stumbled past.

Walking to the door of one of the small run down houses, he knocked, the door opened to reveal Carol Marcus, who gasped and stumbled back, about to slam the door.

Khan placed his foot forward, stopping the door from shutting. Marcus cowered in the corner of the small hall as the criminal entered, shutting the door quietly after him.

"What do you want?" Marcus asked quietly, he turned to her; the hall was very crammed, so crammed that they could barely move.

"Mommy…? What's happing? It is another evacuation?" Asked a small voice, Khan looked into the small living room, sitting on the couch, wrapped in a shawl, was a wide eyed little boy with blond hair.

Marcus slid past Khan, walking to the little boy.

"No Tiberius, it's nothing, go to our room, quickly, and don't come out until I say you can" Tiberius stood and walked into the back of the house, shutting the door after him.

"Your… you're a Mother" Marcus just stared at him

"And you're a Father" a little gasp came from the bundle in Khan's arms; Marcus looked at the tall man confused.

"Dr Marcus…. What would you do for your son if he was dying? Would you give yourself in? Would you do anything for him?"

"Yes"

"Then help me" Marcus thought for a moment before nodding to the couch, where Khan lay Evanna down.

Marcus edged the blanket that covered Evanna off slightly, to reveal a ghostly pale face of a young girl.

Scanning her up and down with a medical tool, Marcus bit her lip at the result.

"What is it?"

"Unknown, it entered the blood stream through a needle…. A needle I was ordered to inject, she's dying, no cure… I'm- I'm so sorry" Marcus looked at Khan carefully; he stared ahead stonily, his face not showing any emotion.

"Gather Captain Kirk and his crew, I wish to speak to them, do not however, inform them I am here." Carol nodded as she picked up her phone.

"Kirk, gather the crew, please, there is something I need help with." With a trembling hand shut the phone.

The throbbing in my head would not stop, I could feel Admiral Fleetwood in my mind, I was freezing and boiling at the same time, when I opened my eyes I saw the many faces of my bullies. Sarah, Lily, Emily, all of them sneering down at me, their voice's rang in my ears.

"Poor Evanna X, she was so ugly her parents abandoned her, nobody loves you, nobody cares whether you live or die, no, and you know what? I think they would prefer if you just died now and save somebody else the trouble"

"No" I murmured, I felt a hand on my shoulder, the fleeting image of Carol Marcus flashed across my vision.

"Evanna, whom ever your seeing, there not actual there, breath, you're going to be fine, just keep your mind focus on your Father" I felt a somebody sit and hold my head in his arms, looking up, the face of Khan swam in and out of my mind.

"NO!" I screamed as his face changed into the one of Richard Gabriel, his face set into the usual cruel snarl.

"YOU'RE DEAD, I KILLED YOU!" I screamed as I twisted in his grasp.

Khan desperately tried to contain Evanna's twisting form, Marcus reacted quickly by injecting the young girl with a sedative, she instantly stopped, her eyes closing and her breathing short and rattily.

"That's the second stage" Marcus whispered

"What is the third?"

"Death"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, and thank you for the amazing review! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks, and enjoy! **

Khan stood in the kitchen, his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him, debating on how much trouble he would get in with Dr Marcus if he punched a hole in it.

He was setting into a snarl and rearing up to punch the wall when he heard:

"Mom will kill you if you do that." Khan froze and turned in the small kitchen, standing there was Tiberius, eye brow raised and looking at Khan lazily.

"I-" Tiberius shook his head and waltzed past Khan, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of clear fresh water.

"My told me to get it for Evanna, could you pass me a glass." Tiberius pointed up to the self were a number of glasses sat, Khan grabbed one and passed it to the small eight year old who poured in a small amount into the glass, Khan studied the boy for a second.

"Who is your Father?" Tiberius looked at him, and then returned to his task before answering.

"I don't really know, Mom says he's a great man, Captain of his own ship and works for Starfleet, which is pretty awesome. She also said I look a lot like him, I'm also named after him." Khan smiled, Captain James T. Kirk must be the boy's Father.

"I think I know your Father." Tiberius looked up confused and excited, but then frowned slightly.

"Mom says I shouldn't trust you, she says you're dangerous."

"If I'm that dangerous why is your Mother helping me?"

"Maybe she's scared of you." Khan smiled at the boy slightly.

"Maybe so…"

"Hey, would you carry that?" Tiberius nodded to the glass, which Khan picked up and Tiberius picked up a first aid box.

The two walked into the bedroom at the back of the small bungalow, Evanna lay in the bed, her condition no better, Carol was gently dabbing a cold clothe against her forehead, Carol looked up when the two entered.

"Just place them on the desk." The two placed their goods on the metal desk when the group heard a loud buzz from the doorbell, Carol jumped up, stopping Khan.

"I'll answer it." She told him firmly and left the room, walking to the door.

Then taking a deep breath she opened the door, standing there was Spock, Kirk, Uhura, McCoy and Scotty.

"Carol, why did you call us here?" Kirk asked her, slightly worried, Carol didn't reply, instead she opened the door further, allowing the crew to enter her home, which they did.

Carol shut the door and moved to stand in front of the group who stood in a semi-circle in front of her.

"The reason I asked you all here tonight may shock some of you, may even anger others," Kirk and Spock exchanged a glance, "Are team have been hunting the fugitive Khan and his daughter, Evanna," Carol took a deep breath "As some of you may know I was ordered to take a blood sample from Evanna, little did I know when I carried out this task I was also injecting one of the rarest and deadliest disease known to are world, a disease so rare there is no name for it, into Evanna's system, on this very night a mere hour ago I had a visitor, Khan and Evanna," the team burst into chaos "Did he hurt you?" McCoy demanded, "No, no! Everybody calm your selves-"

"I think you do what Mom says." Tiberius entered the room, much to the shock and confusion of the crew of the UUS Enterprise.

"Carol, whose boy is that?" Carol looked at Kirk, tears welling her eyes as she placed an arm around Tiberius' shoulders.

"He's mine, but that-" Spock cut across her.

"And who is his Father?" Carol took a deep breath, avoiding Kirk's gaze.

"… Jim is his Father, he was named after your middle name, Tiberius, he was going to be James, but that would have been a bit to obvious." Kirk looked shocked, confused and, of course, hurt.

"I have a son?"

"Yes."

"And you never told me in the eight years he was alive?" Kirk asked, obviously furious.

"At least you found out about him when he was young, I had to wait fourteen years to find out." They turned to find Khan standing in the entrance of the bedroom.

"YOU! I'M GOING TO END YOU!" Kirk snarled, enraged, but before he could attack, a small hand placed itself on Kirk's chest, stopping him.

"No! Leave him alone!" Kirk looked down to find Tiberius standing in front of him; Tiberius removed his hand and ran to Khan, protecting the much taller man.

"He just wants Evanna better." Tiberius explained, Kirk, without removing his gaze from Khan, kneeled in front of Tiberius.

"Ti, you don't understand, that man you're protecting? Has killed many people, and he'll kill us if we're not careful." Tiberius shook his head, and removed his arms from his Father's grasp, though did not move from in front of Khan.

"He is not going to kill us, you don't understand, Mommy does though, Mommy and I both know Khan just wants to save Evanna." Before Kirk could respond an ear splitting scream sliced through the house, Khan and Carol bolted into the bedroom, Evanna was writhing on the pain in agony, her eyes open and wide.

Khan grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bed as Carol Marcus prepped a needle.

"HURRY!" Khan yelled, Evanna was nearly convulsing so strongly that he could barely contain her, Carol quickly injected the needled into the crease where the upper arm was attached to the lower part of the arm, Evanna went limp in Khan's arms, her head lolling to the side, her eyes closed and Khan gently laid her back down on the bed.

The two looked up to the doorway, where McCoy, Kirk and Spock stood, Tiberius in front of Kirk, his Father's hands on his shoulders.

"Please. Help me." Khan asked, tears welling in his eyes, Kirk, McCoy and even Spock looked at him pitying.

"Of course we'll help." Carol said, placing a hand on Khan's, he looked into her eyes confused, Carol stared back into his blue.

"I swear."


End file.
